


Don't You Know A Girl Like A Boy Who Moves

by emilystopflying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, dance instructor liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilystopflying/pseuds/emilystopflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secondly, his dance instructor is possibly the most attractive person Harry has ever seen and he would put up with Louis endlessly if it meant he got to be in the presence of those biceps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know A Girl Like A Boy Who Moves

**Author's Note:**

> liam as a dance instructor speaks to me on a personal level. also i know nothing about dancing, sorry

Louis’s never really stopped giving Harry shit for starting ballet lessons, aged 19 and as clumsy as fuck. Just about every time he’s seen him in the past couple of month Harry’s had to put up with all sorts of dance related puns (“Harry, just what is the pointe?”) and jibes at his general agility and flexibility. Harry figures he probably should be offended, but he’s really not. There are two main reasons for this. Firstly, Harry is plenty flexible and Louis doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. Secondly, his dance instructor is possibly the most attractive person Harry has ever seen and he would put up with Louis endlessly if it meant he got to be in the presence of those biceps.

Ballet classes weren’t really a thing that Harry actively made a decision to go and get, they just sort of happened. Lou wanted Lux to get dance lessons, and because they were on a Tuesday it became Harry’s job to take her there, and occasionally dance with her when there weren’t enough partners in the group. Tango for Tots wasn’t the most complicated class (and it wasn’t even a tango class really, just like Ballet for Bubs and Cha Cha for Children didn’t only teach ballet and cha cha), and it gave him a false sense that he might actually be a good dancer, and so he signed up for the adults Beginner’s Ballet. And then realised that Beginner’s Ballet came with hot instructor Liam, and then became very focused on his burgeoning ballet career.

-

Harry arrives early one week, and Liam’s already in the studio and he’s dancing. And, well, he’s good. He’s really good, all smooth movements, perfect technique (as far as Harry can tell anyway), elegance and tights. The tights are important. Liam’s wearing tights, he doesn’t have a shirt on, he’s sweating and Harry really wasn’t expecting to be this turned on at his dance class.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Uh,” Liam stops mid move and looks around, “I work here” he says, almost making it sound like a question.

“No I know that, of course,” Harry says, “but like, why’re you here, you should be performing or something”.

“Well, I’m still studying, and I needed a job.” Liam pauses for and second and then adds, “for a dance student it’s really this, stripping or bartending and I figured I would get groped the least here”.

“What?”

“As a place where I could work and still dance, it seemed like a good choice”

“No, but,” Harry’s brain was stuttering a bit, “um, stripping?”

“Well,” Liam says, “obviously that didn’t pan out but I did kind of consider it”

The thing is, Harry cannot for the life of him tell whether Liam’s joking or not. And of course when he starts to consider the visuals of Liam stripping is when someone else walks in, and he realizes it would still be entirely inappropriate to have a boner in his dance studio. 

-

Three weeks later, Liam hasn’t mentioned it again, Harry hasn’t arrived early enough to see him practice again and he still sucks at ballet. He’s trying to do the stance Liam just taught the class, and he knows his feet aren’t quite placed right but he can’t seem to fix it. He doesn’t however think Liam’s hand which is suspiciously high up his thigh to be correcting much is going to fix it either.

“I thought the problem was more with my ankles”, Harry says.

“What?”

“You don’t seem to be too concerned with feet”, Harry stops for a second and checks that Beth isn’t listening in on their conversation, “looks more like you’re feeling me up or something”

“Well”, Liam says, “that would be downright unprofessional wouldn’t it?”

“It is. I could report you, you know”

“Or you go on a date with me”

“And why would I do that Liam?”

“If I was feeling you up outside of work it wouldn’t be unprofessional would it?”, Liam says.

Harry grins. “Are we going to a strip club? Cause I’m not sure I’d be ok with that if you weren’t the one on the stage. I don’t really like seeing naked people on my dates, unless they’re the person I’m dating”.

Liam looks down for a second, and Harry thinks he might have gone too far there, but then Liam looks up and smirks, “Not at first no, but I could probably take you back to mine and give you a show if you wanted”.

-

The next day, Louis asks Harry if he is just going to “grin and barre it” when he realised he was shit at ballet. Harry shows Louis a photo of Liam’s biceps and Louis shuts up.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that part of the reason harry wanted louis to shut up with the puns is because puns were definitely his thing


End file.
